clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Aunt Arctic (CPI)
:For her Club Penguin counterpart, see Aunt Arctic. Aunt Arctic is the "island director" of Club Penguin Island, and the leader of the Elite Penguin Force secret agency. She appears at the Beacon Boardwalk. Appearance Similar to her Club Penguin counterpart, Aunt Arctic has green feathers and a trio of freckles on each cheek. She retains her glasses, but they appear to be a more standard pair then the cats-eye glasses she originally had. She now sports a bright pink bouffant hairstyle. Her outfit still contains a white collared shirt and pink sweater vest, but the shirt now has sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a black belt cinched at the waist. She now sports a purple pencil skirt, a purple hairband, and a pencil over what is probably her ears. History Saving the Migrator After the player launches from the damaged Migrator's cannon and lands in the water, Aunt Arctic calls to them, instructing them to swim to the shore. Aunt Arctic introduces herself and questions what happened to Rockhopper, only for her question to be answered shortly afterwards as the Migrator pulls in to dock, visibly leaking water and beginning to sink. She requests the player's assistance in aiding Rockhopper, then asks for their name, prompting them to choose a username, and select a color to wear. Afterwards, Aunt Arctic instructs the player to search the Beacon Boardwalk for 3 piles of wood planks. Once the third pile is collected, Aunt Arctic tells the player to return to the Migrator. Lost starter kit After his ship is repaired, Rockhopper informs the player that their starter kit was lost during the crash, but it has likely washed up on the shores of Coconut Cove. Once the kit is retrieved from a platform surrounded by water accessible by zipline, Rockhopper instructs the player to return to the Beacon Boardwalk and find Aunt Arctic, who has the key to open the kit. She apologies for a problematic welcome and presents the player with their starter kit, which contains 4 blueprints, 9 fabrics, 9 decals, 250 coins, and 25 XP (Aunt Arctic), officially welcoming them to the island. Adventures Chapter 1: Bright Idea Chapter 2: Shocking Secrets Trivia *She first appeared at the end of the Best of 2015 video. Island News posts *Grand Opening of Mount Blizzard *Guide to Collectibles *Island Profiles: Jet Pack Guy *Island Profiles: DJ Cadence *Fossil Four Mania Returns! *Island Profile: Rory *Happy Holidays to You *Planning For a Great 2018 *Bring the Island Alive with Island Live *Jumping Rainbows! *The Legend of the Wish Squid *Trending: Random Acts of Kindness! *Club Penguin Island: The Quiz! *An Investigation Into Penglantian Vaults *Medieval Meanings in the Island Codex Gallery In-Game Club Penguin Island Aunt Arctic Cutout.png AA in game CPI.jpg|At the Beacon Boardwalk Talking to AA CPI.PNG|Talking to Aunt Arctic after finishing her first adventures Model Aunt Arctic model angle 1.png Aunt Arctic model angle 2.png Aunt Arctic model angle 3.png Aunt Arctic model angle 4.png Aunt Arctic model angle 5.png Aunt Arctic model angle 6.png Aunt Arctic model angle 7.png Aunt Arctic model angle 8.png Island News Aunt Arctic interviews Rookie Island News Blog.jpeg|Interviewing Rookie at Mt. Blizzard construction Cadence with Aunt Arctic.png|Interviewing Cadence Gary and AA.png|Interviewing Gary the Gadget Guy at his lab at Mt. Blizzard AA and JPG.jpg|Interviewing Jet Pack Guy at Coconut Cove AuntArcticAtTheWishSquid.jpg|Aunt Arctic at the Wish Squid NewsFeed_PenglantianVaults.jpg Miscellaneous AA quest icon.png|Daily Challenges icon Emoji Aunt Arctic Smile.png|Aunt Arctic emoji Emoji Aunt Arctic Spy.png Emoji Aunt Arctic Raised Eyebrow.png Quest Communicator Aunt Arctic.png Quest_AdventureDetails_Profile_AA.png AA splash screen.png|Icon that appears on adventure splash screens AACPIHalloween.png|Halloween 2017 outfit Concepts Club Penguin Island Character Concept.jpg CharactersCPI.jpg Videos Dev Diaries Character Design Disney Club Penguin Island Names in other languages References Category:2016 Category:Adventure-giving characters Category:Characters